Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6k}{10} - \dfrac{-3k}{10}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{6k - (-3k)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{9k}{10}$